1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote gaming system, and more particularly, to a remote gaming system by which a player can wager on a plurality of games of chance and/or future public events of which the outcome is uncertain, offered by a casino, government lottery organization, or other wagering establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a player wishing to wager on a game of chance such as those offered in a casino or on a public event of which the outcome is uncertain such as sporting events, had a limited number of options. In order to wager on casino games such as roulette, blackjack, poker and the like, the player had to physically travel to a gaming establishment specifically engaged in such activities or to a location where stand-alone gambling devices such as video poker terminals or slot machines were available. Although public events such as horse races may be wagered on by telephone contact with an authorized xe2x80x9coff-track bettingxe2x80x9d gaming-establishment or its agent, such methods utilizing telephone contact have not been amenable to typical casino games.
As a result of advances in computer technology and telecommunications, remote gaming systems have been devised in which a player can participate in a plurality of games of chance being offered by a gambling establishment without having to be physically located on the premises. An example is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,798 and 4,467,424, both to Hedges et al. The Hedges Patents disclose a remote gaming system wherein a player proceeds to gamble against the casino at a remote player station which includes a live game display to permit the player to engage in actual games of chance as they are being played in real-time at a croupier station comprised of one or more gaming tables in the casino. The player station includes a changeable keyboard communicating with a microprocessor for displaying a selected one of a plurality of wagering possibilities corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of games being played and for displaying the results of the game being played. The player becomes part of the game as if he or she were actually present at the gaming table in the casino. To provide a secure communications link, the remote gaming station communicates with the croupier station and a credit control station through an encryption/decryption device to prevent tampering by unauthorized sources.
While such a system provides a means by which a player can gamble from a remote location, its primary disadvantage resides in the fact that the player can gamble only by participating in games being actually conducted in the gaming establishment and monitored over real-time closed circuit video. Moreover, such a system has limited practicality since the player can only gamble on a specialized gaming station which must be electronically linked to the casino. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a remote gaming system by which a player could engage in gambling on a gaming computer at a remote location at the player""s convenience where the casino provides for the purchase and redemption of casino credit, notwithstanding the absence of any direct electronic communication link between the gaming computer and the casino.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system by which the player can wager on any one of a plurality of games of chance typically offered by a wagering establishment (e.g., a casino or whatever entity is offering to bet against the player) at the player""s convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system by which the player can wager against the wagering establishment on any one of a plurality of wagering opportunities such as games of chance generated by computer software installed or loaded on any personal computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can wager against the wagering establishment on a conventional multi-media apparatus (e.g., a NINTENDO apparatus coupled to a television set) through compatible plug-in data storage media.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can purchase and redeem wagering credit from remote locations without the need for an on-line electronic communications link to be established between the player""s gaming computer and the wagering establishment,
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can wager on any one of a plurality of games of chance generated by software installed or loaded on a dedicated gaming computer, including a hand-held portable device, which can be provided to the player, yet need not be electronically linked on-line to the wagering establishment for purposes of gambling, purchasing and redeeming gambling credit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system wherein authenticatable messages communicated between, read and authenticated by a remote gaming computer, including a dedicated machine for wagering, a general-purpose game machine, a personal computer or personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other device for computing and communicating with the house or wagering establishment, and a host computer associated with the wagering establishment, either on-line (including wireless electronic communication hardware) or off-line (orally with an agent or electronic communications over the telephone, but where no connection is necessary between the gaming computer and the wagering establishment), prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to or fraudulently obtaining or redeeming gambling credit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or host computer associated with the wagering establishment restricts access to wagering opportunities by means of hardware or software for authenticating a personal identification number (PIN) or passphrase.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or host computer associated with the wagering establishment restricts access to wagering opportunities, using authentication from some external credit card, smart card, funds transfer system, digital cash system, or other payment system.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or host computer associated with the wagering establishment restricts access to wagering opportunities utilizing biometrics including, but not limited to, fingerprints, voiceprints, retinal-prints and the like.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or host computer associated with the wagering establishment restricts access to wagering opportunities using a physical access token or physical key.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or a host computer associated with the wagering establishment restricts access to wagering opportunities using authorization transferred from a remote system, whether or not that system is working as an agent or provider of the wagering opportunities.
It is another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a gaming computer and/or host computer associated with the wagering establishment, in addition to or in lieu of other security measures, restricts access to wagering opportunities by consulting an internal or external database having stored lists of banned and/or valid identification codes, including but not limited to EFT account numbers, user IDs, credit card account numbers, and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by incorporating cryptographic protocols or methods such as digital signatures, one-way hashes, zero-knowledge proofs, encryption, message-authentication codes, bit-commitment protocols and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by utilizing internal checksums and audit sums.
It is another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by using hardened xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d of the xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d, i.e., the wagering establishment, in the form of software and/or hardware devices, humans, or any or all of these, in a remote or nearby location, or installed in or on a remote gaming computer.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by utilizing digital time stamping to generate authenticatable messages to be read and authenticated by a host computer associated with the wagering establishment for verification.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by incorporating secure timers, counters, running hashes or checksums, digital signatures, or other hidden values to frustrate attempts to defraud or tamper with the gaming software of data storage media associated with the gaming computer.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system which is made secure by employing batch communications between the gaming computer and the wagering establishment.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a player receives a tamper-resistant or tamper-evident read/write device from the wagering establishment containing data storage media for dedicated gaming software which can be linked to or installed on any personal computer, yet is inspectable by the wagering establishment to prevent unauthorized manipulation of, or alteration to, the software.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which the gaming and/or banking software is embodied in data storage media such as, for example, a computer disk, where the unique magnetic signature of that disk is readable by the gaming computer as an authenticatable message for authentication by the gaming computer and/or the wagering establishment host computer to make unauthorized duplication of the disk or alteration to data on the disk detectable by the wagering establishment.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can wager on future public or external events of which the outcome is uncertain such as a lottery, either through an on-line connection between a gaming computer and the wagering establishment, or off-line where the player""s wager is time-stamped to generate an authenticatable message, representing the player""s choice of wagering elements (i.e., numbers) for a given lottery event (occurring at some time in the future) and, including, at least one of a date/time stamp or authenticated time message, player""s identification code, and computer/software identification code.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can obtain and redeem wagering credit from the wagering establishment embodied in tamper-resistant or tamper-evident data memory media which interface with a remote gaming computer.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a completely self-contained, dedicated gambling personal digital assistant may be obtained with a preprogrammed and/or predetermined amount of non-renewable credit embodied in gaming software installed on or loadable into the digital assistant.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player can engage in a game of skill (e.g., a crossword puzzle) residing in software installed on a dedicated gambling personal digital assistant having a preprogrammed and/or predetermined amount of non-renewable gambling credit.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which winnings and collection on losses may be authorized by means of a digital cash protocol.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which payment of winnings and collection on losses is authorized by means of an electronic funds transfer mechanism.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which payment of winnings and collection on losses is authorized by means of a credit card authorization mechanism.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which payment of winnings and collection on losses is authorized through the wagering establishment or its agents through communication between a remote gaming computer and a host computer associated with the wagering establishment.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which winnings and collection on losses are paid directly in currency form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which all gambling credit is loaded into a gaming computer by the wagering establishment or its agent(s) prior to providing the player with the gaming computer.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system in which a premium application enables a player who purchases a product such as a computer, or software on data storage media, to win something as determined by the output of a gaming program embedded within such product.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a remote gaming system by which a player wagering at a remote location is subject to predetermined limitations on winnings by a wagering establishment.
In accordance with the above objects and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the present invention provides a remote gaming system which enables a player to gamble against a wagering establishment using a gaming computer at a remote location. The gaming computer may or may not be electronically linked, i.e., xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d, to a host computer associated with the wagering establishment while gambling takes place. The term xe2x80x9cwagering establishmentxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include authorized agents or other parties which act on behalf of the wagering establishment to implement the gaming process. The term xe2x80x9chost computerxe2x80x9d includes a single device, multiple devices and/or computer networks and systems. The gaming computer can be any personal computer, hand-held computer device (e.g., a personal digital assistant), or multi-media apparatus which functions as the gaming computer (e.g., a NINTENDO or like apparatus), and may or may not be a dedicated gambling computer provided by the wagering establishment. If provided by the wagering establishment, the gaming computer can be preloaded with gaming software. If the gaming computer is a conventional personal computer, the gaming software is either preinstalled on a secure data storage media device, e.g. a hard disk, CD-ROM, etc., or module provided by the wagering establishment, or installed directly on the gaming computer by the player.
The gaming software includes a game program and a banking program. The game program generates a plurality of games of chance typically offered by the wagering establishment, e.g., blackjack, roulette, craps, poker, slots, etc., games of skill or makes available wagering on external events or future public events of which the outcome is uncertain, e.g., a lottery. The banking program provides for the purchase or loading of gambling credit into a banking file from the wagering establishment to enable gambling, and increments or decrements the player""s account balance to enable the player to cash-out any gambling winnings. The term xe2x80x9cgambling creditxe2x80x9d as used herein, means purchased credit, accumulated gambling winnings, collection on losses and the like. The gaming software may also include an audit program which records the outcome of each wager and the data communicated between the player and the wagering establishment as read, authenticated and/or generated by the gaming computer in order to effect gambling, and the purchase and redemption of gambling credit.
The wagering establishment has a host computer with software containing a banking program which enables players to purchase, accumulate and redeem gambling credit at remote locations, even if no on-line communications exist with the gaming computer, and an audit program for recording such transactions. This may be accomplished, in one preferred embodiment of the invention, by communicating a plurality of authenticatable messages between the gaming computer and the host computer, which messages are respectively read and authenticated by each device, either through oral communications between the player and the wagering establishment, e.g., such as via an automated public telephone network having interactive voice capabilities using a touch-tone phone. The words xe2x80x9cauthenticatablexe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cauthenticatexe2x80x9d as disclosed and claimed herein include cryptographic protocols such as encryption and decryption, digital signatures, one-way hashes, checksums and the like. The utilization of authenticatable messages is one way to prevent a third party or a verified player from gaining unauthorized access to the system and then attempting to fraudulently obtain or redeem gambling credit and/or tamper with the game program to produce altered wagering opportunities having only a favorable outcome. Alternatively, gambling credit can be xe2x80x9cbuilt-inxe2x80x9d or preinstalled on a tamper-evident or tamper-resistant module for installation on a conventional personal computer, or pre-installed on a dedicated gaming computer provided by the wagering establishment. In the off-line embodiment, the automated public telephone network or xe2x80x9cagentxe2x80x9d is associated with the host computer of the wagering establishment, but it is not necessary to have a direct electronic on-line connection between the gaming computer and the host computer.
If the gaming computer is networked to the host computer, the connection may or may not serve to regulate or control the simulation of casino games on the gaming computer by the gaming software. For example, the connection may serve to have the host computer keep a record or audit-trail of all or selected activities taking place at the gaming computer for purposes of additional verification or security. Alternatively, the connection may be of a controlled nature to vary the odds of a given wager based upon any of a variety of factors such as gambling duration or a progressively increasing jackpot (e.g., in a slot machine simulation). In such an on-line embodiment, security and player verification can be obtained by utilizing a stand-alone secure message generation and authentication device, such as, for example, an encryption/decryption unit of the type commonly employed in making wireless money transfers. This device generates an authenticatable verification code based upon the user""s personal identification code and possibly a second code provided to the user from the host computer or stored in the stand-alone authentication device to prevent an unauthorized user from obtaining on-line access upon having stolen a user""s personal identification code.
At all times, each wager by the player generates an electronic audit-trail on the gaming computer, the host computer and/or on any networked computers by recording the amount of each wager, the outcome of each gambling event and any resulting gambling earnings or losses, in an authenticatable message or a series of messages which are read and authenticated by the host computer and/or the gaming computer. The financial resolution of each wager is cumulatively tracked by the software on the gaming computer and perhaps also on any networked computers, so that the player is able to constantly monitor his or her gambling credit balance with the wagering establishment.
A player gambles in substantially the same way he or she does in a casino. The player chooses which games to play as presented by the gaming software, the amount of each wager and the length of time each game is played. The player may remain active over several different gaming sessions which may take place at several different times and/or places. The player may at any time place wagers which are for practice only which do not affect the player""s gambling credit balance. As an option, the player""s gambling credit balance may be transferred and stored on data storage media which can be installed on other computers where software has been, or can be, installed to recognize the player""s gambling credit balance. The player may then continue to wager on any of such other computers. Whenever the player wishes to cash-out his or her gambling credit, redemption from the wagering establishment may be implemented by contacting the wagering establishment by telephone in an xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d embodiment, either through an automated telephone network with voice capabilities, or a live agent, or by communicating on-line in an xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d embodiment. In one embodiment described above, when the player desires to cash out, a series of authenticatable messages are exchanged with the host computer, such as orally through an automated telephone network, or are transmitted electronically on-line by conventional means in the on-line embodiment. In the off-line embodiment, these authenticatable messages are generated by the gaming computer software and the host computer software, and communicated between and read by the gaming computer and host computer for authentication to verify the player""s identity and authenticity of the player""s gambling credit account prior to cashing-out gambling credit. In the on-line embodiment, a stand-alone device or software associated with the gaming computer generates an authenticatable log-on or confirmation message for verification by the host computer. Alternatively, where the gaming computer itself, e.g., a personal digital assistant, is provided to the player by the wagering establishment, it or a tamper-resistant or tamper-evident plug-in module may be physically returned to the wagering establishment for credit redemption. The module includes data-storage media preferably disposed in an inspectable tamper-resistant or tamper-evident casing which can be examined by the wagering establishment for any indication of tampering. Such gambling credit can be redeemed from the wagering establishment in any of a variety of forms of payment including, but not limited to, cash, bank-wire transfers, credits or some other form of payment mutually agreed to by the player and the wagering establishment.